Dua yang Bersembunyi
by yuuren.137
Summary: "Tokoh-tokoh utama yang memutuskan tidak terlihat." It's KyuMin fiction! Dedicated for all JOYers whose still stay


**Dua yang Bersembunyi**

 **..**

 **Disclaimer : Yang pasti mereka bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning : Ini adalah Shounen** **Ai/Boys Love, jadi bagi yang tidak suka, harap menjauh. Ketidaksesuaian judul dengan cerita bukan kesalahan saya, tapi otak saya (dasar idiot!), dan warning-warning lainnya.**

 **Hope you guys enJOY this story~**

 **..**

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Laki-laki berparas cantik dan manis yang sedang berjalan itu. Lihat bagaimana semua orang menatapnya. Mereka bahkan sampai berbisik membicarakan Lee Sungmin. Tapi, tunggu, kita dengar dulu, pujian seperti apa yang orang-orang berikan untuk laki-laki dengan rupa hampir sempurna dan sukses membuat semua wanita iri saat melihatnya.

"Psstt, lihat dia. Lagi-lagi dia melewati kita dengan wajah datar dan angkuhnya."

"Cih, Sungmin itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Wajahnya saja yang seperti malaikat, tapi tingkah lakunya sangat mirip dengan iblis."

"Kenapa Sungmin sangat sombong? Dia pikir dia artis yang pantas bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu? Sangat memalukan!"

Oh, apa kalian mendengarnya? Jika kalian sudah mendengarnya, maka kalian sudah tahu soal kebenaran alasan mengapa semua orang memerhatikan Lee Sungmin. Ya, semua alasannya persis seperti kata-kata dari orang-orang itu.

Untuk lebih jelas, bagaimana kalau kita lihat langsung bagaimana Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri nanti, apakah mau memujinya, atau 'memujinya'. Tapi, akan ada seseorang lainnya nanti. Selamat menikmati~. Kekeke..

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hampir sama. Kesal, iri, bahkan benci. Tapi dia tetap tidak memedulikannya seperti yang dia lakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ini adalah sekolah, dan baginya kepentingannya berada disini adalah untuk belajar, bukan untuk mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu.

Saat sampai di kelas pun, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat dia di luar kelas tadi. Semua teman sekelasnya memilih diam dan hanya menatapnya seperti orang-orang di luar tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, dia hanya berjalan tenang ke kursinya di pojok kelas. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan I-Pod nya, memutar lagu kesukaannya dan menulungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah waktu istirahat yang biasanya digunakan oleh para siswa/i untuk pergi ke kantin melepas lelah setelah beberapa jam belajar di kelas. Entah untuk makan atau minum, mengobrol dengan teman, atau hanya diam menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang siswa tampan yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Banyak siswi bahkan siswa yang menatap kagum dan suka pada siswa tampan tadi juga teman-temannya. Yah, itu wajar sih. Mereka adalah 'aset berharga' milik Seoul National High School.

Mereka, si charming Lee Donghae, si suara emas Kim Jongwoon, atau dia lebih suka dipanggil Yesung, si jenius Kim Kibum, dan si magnae atau yang termuda, Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari mereka ini adalah tokoh utama. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Maka, akan ada penjelasan sedikit tentangnya. Dia tampan, atau sangat tampan. Walau peringkat kedua dalam hal otak, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kelebihannya. Suaranya sebagus Yesung yang bersuara emas. Cukup bagus dalam menari. Dia juga ahli dalam olahraga basket. Tapi, dia paling membanggakan keahliannya dalam bidang yang banyak digandrungi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai tingkatan usia. Game. Dia begitu menggilai game. Itu kenapa dia disebut sebagai GameGyu.

"Ehm, Kyuhyun sunbae," panggil seorang siswi dengan tingkah malu-malunya pada Kyuhyun yang baru akan beranjak dari kantin. Semua orang menatap ke arah mereka, termasuk seseorang yang duduk sendiri di ujung kantin. Sementara teman-teman Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar adegan itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia hanya berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"A-aku, aku me-menyukai mu, sunbae." Jawab siswi tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Ekspresinya yang tadi datar kini terlihat cukup tertarik dengan isi kotak itu. Saat Kyuhyun mengkat apa isinya, semua orang cukup terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah PSP keluaran terbaru. Bahkan bagi beberapa siswa/i yang tahu soal game dan sejenisnya, PSP itu baru diluncurkan di negara asalnya, Jepang. Harganya masih cukup mahal.

"Kau yakin memberikan ini untukku?"

"Ne, sunbae. Itu untukmu." Ucap siswi itu. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia akan diterima. Apalagi hadiahnya adalah sesuatu kesukaan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya-

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ambil hadiahmu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Tanpa memedulikan siswi tadi yang sudah hampir menangis karena tahu dirinya ditolak secara halus, dan seluruh siswa/i yang hanya bisa menatap prihatin siswi tersebut.

"Maafkan magnae kami ya. Tapi kan kau sudah tahu," itu Donghae yang berbicara. Dia akan mengatakan, lagi, sesuatu yang sudah diketahui semua orang, termasuk siswi yang baru ditolak Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seseorang. Jadi jangan pernah berharap lagi untuk mendapatkannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae, Kibum, dan Yesung pergi dari kantin. Selain mereka bertiga yang beranjak, ada satu orang lagi yang juga memilih pergi dari keributan kantin yang dibuat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus pelan membawa kesejukan di hari yang cukup panas. Seseorang sedang berdiri di ujung atap dan merasakan kesejukan yang dibawa angin tadi. Laki-laki tampan itu menaruh PSP di atas pagar pembatas atap. Memilih mengabaikan benda yang begitu digilainya, meski itu benda yang masih 'fresh'.

KREEKK

Dia mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka, menandakan ada orang lain yang datang. Cho Kyuhyun, nama laki-laki tampan itu, tersenyum saat seseorang yang baru datang itu memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tidak perlu terkejut, seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih yang tersembunyi, atau memang sengaja disembunyikan.

"Kau melihatnya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Kyuhyun menyuruh orang itu untuk pindah menghadapnya. Kekasihnya mengikuti mau Kyuhyun hingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Terkurung antara pagar pembatas dan Kyuhyun yang memerangkapnya dengan tubuh dan dua tangannya.

"Kau marah, Lee Sungmin?"

Kalian tidak salah dengar. Kekasih Kyuhyun itu memang Lee Sungmin. Tokoh utama kita, yang entah kenapa sedikit muncul di cerita ini. Lee Sungmin yang dibicarakan buruk oleh semua orang di sekolah. Lee Sungmin si penyendiri.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?" jawab Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ah, dia lupa jika laki-laki cantik di hadapannya ini memang sangat sulit untuk cemburu. Bahkan setelah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Dia masih bingung sampai sekarang, kenapa pipi kekasihnya itu sangat halus? Beda sekali dengan pipinya yang berjerawat, yah, walaupun jerawat itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pipi Sungmin, Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat tangan Kyuhyun. Dia begitu menyukainya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun bisa sangat manja dan posesif, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untuknya. Karena seperti apapun Kyuhyun, dia selalu menyayanginya.

Kyuhyun melayangkan satu ciuman singkat pada bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menerimanya. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuhyun mengambil PSP hadiah tadi, lalu menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau mau aku membuangnya, Ming?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan adalah mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang PSP dan mengarahkan tangan itu pada ujung atap. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum, lalu dia berpindah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Membiarkan tangan Sungmin mulai menuntun tangannya melepas PSP itu, sampai akhirnya, PSP itu jatuh. Mereka tidak peduli kemungkinan ada makhluk lain yang akan tertimpa PSP mahal itu, atau mungkin betapa sedihnya perasaan siswi yang tadi memberikan PSP itu kalau tahu hadiahnya dibuang oleh orang yang disukainya. Hei, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak bisa disalahkan disini, semua siswa/i sudah diberitahu dari dulu soal Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki kekasih, mereka saja yang bebal. Walaupun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberi tahu perihal siapa kekasihnya itu.

"Ming, kau benar-benar kejam. Tapi kau tahu aku selalu menyukainya. Itu bukti bahwa kau cemburu kan? Ah, lihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasih manisku ini~" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang pipinya sudah dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kau yang mengajariku untuk kejam. Kau juga jahat, kau membuatku dibenci semua orang." Jawab Sungmin manja, tapi masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya meski warna merah sudah mendominasi wajah Sungmin. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini peraturan awal kita dan yang paling mutlak. Dan, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mencabut peraturan ini." kata-kata mutlak dari Kyuhyun keluar. Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Namun, dia malah semakin mempererat pelukan mereka meski Kyuhyun menunjukan keposesifannya. Dia mencintai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun apa adanya, itu kenapa dia menerima semuanya. Meski itu berarti dia harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dari orang-orang yang tidak sangat dekat dengan mereka, dan membuatnya dibenci oleh semua orang itu.

Kyuhyun bersyukur dia tidak memberitahukan siapa kekasihnya, dan melarang Sungmin untuk menunjukan banyak ekspresinya di depan orang lain, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah rela harus membagi ekspresi apalagi Sungmin pada orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh melihat Sungmin menunjukan berbagai ekspresinya. Kalau sampai orang lain tahu, Kyuhyun bisa menjamin, dia akan membunuh semua orang itu karena mereka pasti akan suka bahkan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Jadi sampai kapanpun, Kyuhyun akan menyembunyikan Sungmin dari dunia. Karena Lee Sungmin, hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana, kalian sudah melihatnya? Jadi apa pendapat kalian? Akan memuji Sungmin, atau 'memujinya' seperti yang orang-orang itu lakukan?

Yah, itu pilihan kalian. Tapi, pujian macam apapun itu, kalian sudah tahu, bahwa ada seseorang di samping Sungmin yang siap melempar death-glarenya pada kalian semua.

Baiklah, kita akhiri ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca dan melihat cerita tentang Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih semua~~... J

 **..**

 **ah, selesai juga. perkenalkan, saya peramai cerita KyuMin baru, saya adalah JOYers yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi JOYers. melihat berkurangnya penulis cerita KyuMin, jadi saya memutuskan untuk meramaikan KyuMin fiction (tapi saya bukan penulis).**

 **hm, sepertinya hanya seperti itu perkenalan saya. saya harap kalian yang membaca cerita ini bisa menikmatinya dan mengapresiasinya. :)**

 **terima kasih semua, sampai bertemu lagi.**


End file.
